


I Can't Breathe

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [81]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Car Accident, Gen, Instead of Shiro, Keith is scared for once, Panic Attacks, Worried Keith, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Keith never expected to be on the receiving end of a phone call from the hospital, informing him that his dad had been in a car accident. Keith's whole world tilts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "So we always have HC'S about Shiro worrying about Keith. But what about Keith worrying about Shiro? like Keith is 13 and Shiro gets in a small car accident when Keith is at school. Shiro is fine just a little scraped and bruised, maybe stitches above his eye. they pull Keith from his classes because of it and tell him his dad was in an accident and Keith F R E A K S. he'd be terrified to leave Shiro's side and Shiro is just like "I'm okay, silly" but Keith learned from the best worrier ever."

     “Dad stop. I’m sixteen now.” Despite the warning, Keith was still smiling so Shiro saw no harm in continuing. After almost sixteen years, Shiro had practically perfected the ability to sense when Keith was actually fed up. He’d learned most of the tricks, triggers and signs to back off and when to give Keith space.

           It was tough in the beginning, but eventually Shiro had learned to let go and give his son space. Keith was growing up and slowly becoming independent. Shiro had no worries, though, of Keith going in alone into society.

           He knew that Keith wouldn’t just blend in.

           Keith was destined for _great_ things.

           However, despite Keith’s independence and going into adulthood, the bond between him and Shiro had never weakened. Sure there had been several rough years where Keith closed himself off or hated touch. Each time this happened, Shiro was waiting for him with patience and love.

           “C’mon. Can’t you humor your old man?” Shiro laughed, resisting the urge to ruffle Keith’s hair. Ever since the age of about four, Keith had grown his hair out in order to touch and deal with stress. His hair had been once longer, unfortunately causing much confusion with other parents, who couldn’t tell whether Keith was a boy or not (not that Shiro would have cared either way). But as he got older Keith eventually cut his hair and it remained at the length it was today for nearly three years. Just past his ears and right at his shoulders.

           “If you wanted help, then you’d learn to die all that grey in your hair.” Keith rolled his eyes playfully and missed the hand coming for his hair.

           “Everyone knows it’s _silver_ not grey, honestly Keith, I expected a better sense of fashion from you.” Shiro pointed to the croptop shirt and jacket combo and long, knee high boots. Keith scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

           “Whatever. Can you please just give me the keys? Pidge is gonna be made if I’m super later again.” Keith pleaded, ready to use his most trusted and secret weapons. His puppy dog eyes still had a major effect on people, even as a teenager and it wasn’t a secret that Shiro almost always fell for them.

           “That’s because Pidge shows up _super_ early and expects everyone else to do so too.” Shiro pointed out to which Keith agreed with a nod. He looked over at Keith for a second, wondering where time had gone and if there was a way to get his years back. _Keith was growing up. What happened to my little baby?_

           Shiro sighed quietly before fishing the keys out, which he had just recently acquired less than a week ago. “Alright, here you go. I did promise they were yours when we bought the car.”

           Immediately, Keith smiled a small smile but it was enough to let Shiro understand his excitement.

           “Remember to always check your mirrors. Look both ways. Go _slow_.”

           “Dad, I know. I _did_ pass my drivers test.” Keith snorted and snatched the keys out of Shiro’s hands before heading out the door. “I’ll be back after dinner, so don’t wait up for me!”

           “It’s your first time driving _alone_ , be careful!” Shiro called just before Keith exited the house. Keith didn’t respond (not that Shiro had been expectinyg) but he did manage a wave a Shiro just before leaving. He was also apparently expecting Shiro to run to the window and waved once again from inside _his_ car, before driving off.

           Then Shiro was alone.

           Of course, Shiro had been alone before. Once Keith started doing sports or going to school, when Shiro wasn’t at work he often found himself at home. However, back then, Keith was usually home before dinner (he never stayed overnight anywhere, that was still a big issue with him) and Shiro had to come pick him up, and felt _needed._ Now that Keith had a car, he didn’t really _need_ Shiro to come pick him up.

           Most parents would probably be jumping for joy at the chance to relax (and while Shiro was a bit relieved with some time for himself, he didn’t exactly know what to do?) Shiro was at a lost.

           That thought alone made him want to curl under his covers forever.

           When did he get so _old?_ He was still in his thirties for crying out loud.      

           “What do people do in their free time?” Shiro asked aloud while rubbing his chin. “Or, what do people _my age_ do in their free time?” Red barely looked over at Shiro from where she lay on the couch, as if it were her throne (which honestly it was about five years ago).

           “I could go for a ride?” Shiro seemed to ask rather than state. He nodded with a confused frown but shrugged and headed out the door. He remembered a time when he used to love going for drives, whether it was to calm down or feel the wind against his face.

           Hopefully he could find that once lost love.

x.V.x

           “Keith sorted into his drink, wincing when he nearly got it up his nose. This in turn, caused Lance to roar with laughter as he dumped the empty bucket of popcorn on the ground. Around them, Hunk and Pidge both laughed alongside Lance, however they were polite enough to keep from making a scene.

           “Dude, it wasn’t even that funny.” Keith rolled his eyes, dumping the ruined drink into the trash can. He thought about whether it was worth it to stay with his friends, or if it would just be better if Keith just ran to the nearest exit without looking.

           “Anytime you look stupid is funny.” Lance actually wiped his eyes once he caught his breath. He yelped after receiving a shove from both Hunk _and_ Pidge. Trying his best to stay upright, Lance leveled his best glare at his friends who merely shrugged.

           Lance wasn’t exactly a scary guy.

           Keith felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It continued to vibrate meaning that it wasn’t a text message from Shiro or anyone and Keith frowned. Shiro knew not to bother him while he was out with friends, even with his constant worrying, and he actually usually never called Keith unless something came up or if plans changed. Keith also didn’t have very many friends outside of the three he was with right now so he didn’t know who could be calling him right now.

           Pulling out the phone, Keith almost felt his heart stop at the familiar name on the phone.

           It was the phone number to their local hospital – Shiro had made Keith enter every emergency number, police, fire department, hospital and rescue phone number in their area the moment he got his cellphone.

           Keith had never actually had to use this number before nor had he ever been on the receiving end of a call from them.

           “Hello?”

 _“Hi, yes, is this Keith Shirogane?”_ Keith winced at the butcher of his last name and swallowed. By now the others had noticed that their friend had stopped walking and looked displeased at the panicked look on Keith’s face.

           “Uh, yeah. Um, yes, this is him.”

            _“Oh good. We’re calling in regards to your guardian, Takashi Shirogane? Can you confirm him for us?”_

           Keith’s heart sunk even lower and he felt his hand beginning to tremble. Hunk looked displeased as Keith’s face began to lose color and thankfully was quick to make sure to put a gentle hand on Keith’s back. Lance and Pidge shared a look of confusion.

           “Um, yeah. He’s my dad. I’m uh – I’m adopted.” Keith whispered.

            _“Alright, well you were his first contact to call. Your father’s been in a minor car accident.”_ Keith’s entire body went numb and if it wasn’t for Hunk holding him, he would have dropped the phone and fallen over. His blood turned to ice.

           “Whoa! Hey there!” Lance grabbed Keith’s other arm when Hunk struggled to hold him upright and by now he and the others were starting to get a bit worried.

            _“He was brought in about two hours ago. He’s awake and fairly conscious – in fact he was the one to tell us to notify you if we could. Such a polite man.”_ The words were barely getting through to Keith, as he couldn’t get over the _car accident_ part of the conversation.

           Keith lost track of how many times he had been to the hospital. Whether it was for broken bones, scraped knees, an illness or from boxing. However, each time Shiro had been by his side, healthy and _fine._ Keith never had to deal with Shiro going to the hospital.

            _Was it this hard for dad all those times with me?_

           “Is – is he hurt?” Keith managed to ask and Lance’s eyes widened.

            _“Yes. He was scrapped up after a car T-boned him at an intersection, though I must say he’s a very lucky man.”_

           “I – I’m on my way. I’ll be there in ten.” Keith managed to snap himself out of his frozen and numb state. Quickly, he had unapologetically shoved himself off Hunk and Lance, ignoring both of their protests. He ended the call as the nurse was calling his name and nearly sprinted out of the movie theater. All the while he barely noticed how bad his body was shaking, or how wide his eyes were.

           Until Pidge grabbed his arm.

           “Hang on there Keith! What’s going on?” Pidge demanded, not budging when Keith tried to yank his arm free. The fact that he was too weak to even pull out of Pidge’s grasp only further showed how _bad_ a shape he was in.

           “I can’t – I don’t have time! I have to go!” Keith cried.

           “Keith, you’re in no shape to do _anything_ right now.” Hunk warned, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith violently flinched from the touch, fingers twitching. By now Hunk, Pidge and Lance were worried for their friend.

           “Let me go! I – I don’t have time! No time!”

           “Keith! Stop, _what happened?”_ Lance knew desperate times called for desperate measures, and he quickly snatched Keith’s face in both hands. Keith’s pupils were blow humongously with adrenaline and fear.

           “Dad – I can’t – I have to get to dad!” Keith could only cry.

           “Keith, is Shiro hurt?” Pidge asked and Keith could only nod rapidly as he still struggled to get free. Lance, Hunk and Pidge all felt their own bodies turning to ice. _Not Shiro._

           “I have to – I gotta drive – and the hospital – I have to – dad.” Keith’s sentences were making any sense anymore as they often did when Keith panicked. If he kept at this, he wouldn’t even be able to speak after a while and his friends shuddered at that thought.

           “Keith, you are in no condition to drive!” Hunk exclaimed, tightening his hold on Keith’s arm. Keith’s wildly looked at him.

           “I have to!”

           “No.” Lance stated firmly, ignoring the desperate look in Keith’s eyes. “Hunk is right. If you try to drive at all, you’re only going to get into an _accident_ yourself. And what good would that do for your dad?”

           Keith felt tears brimming in his eyes.

           “Here, give me your keys.” Lance held out his hands and Keith could only stare in confusion. Attempting to hide his worry, Lance rolled his eyes. _“I’ll_ drive you, because there’s no way I am letting you behind the wheel of a freaking car. Hunk and Pidge will follow us to the hospital.”

           Keith swallowed, realizing just how lucky he was to have friends like his.

           Without them, he wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to handle this.

x.V.x

           “Dad! Dad, fuck, you’re okay!” Shiro looked up in surprise from where he was sitting on a small hospital bed. He looked up just in time to see the curtains around his bed ripped back and Keith’s frantic face staring at him. Shiro was about to greet him with a sheepish smile when he froze at Keith’s frazzled state. Keith’s clothes were in a disarray and his hair was a mess (most likely from harshly tugging on it), but it was his eyes that really got to Shiro.

           They were red and puffy, as if Keith had been _crying._

           “Keith?”

           “Oh god.” Keith almost choked up again at the sight of his dad, arm wrapped up and with a large bandage across his forehead and just above his right eye. _But he was alive._ Instantly, Keith was by Shiro’s side before Shiro could blink and his was frantically putting his hands all over Shiro, which was unusual considering Keith often never initiated touch.

           “Keith?”

           “You’re okay, oh fuck. They called me and you were in an accident and I was so scared!” Keith babbled, hands running from his dad’s face and hair to his shoulders and above his wounded arm. Keith’s eyes were darting around like a _scared_ wild animal and his hands were shaking.

           Shiro was slightly amused by his son’s actions.

           “Keith? Hey, I’m alright. Just a couple scratches, silly bud.” Shiro attempted to laugh it off with humor. This time Keith didn’t smile back.

           “Just scratches? Fuck, dad you’re arm needed _stiches._ And you’re lucky your head didn’t crack open!” Keith scolded with a frown. His eyes were still wet with tears and his hands were still frantically running along his dad, just trying to keep the touch and feeling of his father alive. As if his father would _disappear_ if Keith let go.

           “Seriously, Keith, I’m fine.” Shiro attempted to reassure his son, by placing his good hand on Keith’s arm. It was then that he noticed _how bad_ Keith was shaking and Shiro’s chest tightened. “I’ll be okay. The doctors are letting me go home today. I’m okay.”

           “No you’re not.” Keith croaked, clutching onto his father’s good hand like he did as a child. “I was so scared. I thought – I thought you had _died.”_

           “Hey, no, see I’m alive.” Shiro immediately recognized familiar signs of distress in Keith that he often experienced with Keith. “See, I’m alive and I’m going to be okay. I’m sorry I scared you.” Shiro gave his son’s hand a squeeze and rubbed his thumb over Keith’s knuckles. Keith merely sniffled.

           “I’ve never been so scared in my life.” Keith whispered. “I didn’t realize how much it would hurt if something happened to you.”

           “It’s going to take a lot more than an idiot going through a red light to get me to leave you Keith.” Shiro replied softly. “There’s no need to be so worried.”

           “That’s real good coming from you.” Keith finally managed to roll his eyes, though his hands were still shaking and his eyes were still red. At least he wasn’t hyperventilating. Shiro cocked his head in confusion.

           “I seem to remember a certain _dad_ of mine rushing me to the ER when I cut my arm on a _branch.”_ Keith pointed out and Shiro’s face instantly flushed to a deep red. He spluttered on the hospital bed while Keith finally sagged in relief, realizing how exhausted he was after this ordeal.

           “That’s different! You were a baby and as your father it’s my duty to protect you –”

           “Dad, I was like twelve.” Keith responded and Shiro blinked. _Like father like son._

           “Well, you’re still a bigger worrier than me. I’m fine!” Shiro waved his good arm around when Keith snorted. Seeing his dad animated and talking had helped to ease his worries but he wasn’t out of the woods yet. Keith realized that when it came to his dad, it was going to be hard to deal with some things and he was in for a long ride. “Seriously.”

           “Right. Should we remind everyone how I had to wear _six_ layers one winter in second grade?”

           “It was cold and you were thanking me, you punk.”

           “I couldn’t lower my arms!”

           “But you didn’t’ freeze like all your friends did.”      

           “You gave me earmuffs.”

           “So?”

           “And two hats!”

           “Yeah well, who was it that _made_ me stay home last winter from work because I sneeze _once!”_

           “You could have gotten the flu!”

           Keith knew it wasn’t going to be easy now that he was old enough to worry about his dad, and there were going to be many more scares as a part of life. Yet, he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
